spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Taina Elizando
Maria Taina Elizando was an eight year old girl and Spider-Man's biggest fan. Biography Meeting her hero Maria Taina Elizando was an eight year old girl and was a huge fan of Spider-Man. Taina decorated her room in Spider-Man decor and kept a scrapbook of photos of Spider-Man which she would cut out of Daily Bugle newspapers. However, she did not believe the stories that J. Jonah Jameson would print in the paper. Maria's parents wrote a letter asking if Spider-Man could come visit her. They sent the letter to the editor of the Daily Bugle, Joseph Robertson. Robbie then gave the letter to Peter Parker and asked him to give it to Spider-Man. That night Spider-Man went to Maria's home and surprised her. Maria was surprised by Spider-Man's visit and asked if she was dreaming to which Spider-Man answered that he was really there. However, Maria told Spider-Man to call her Taina and said that only her mother called her Maria. Taina then showed Spider-Man her collection of Spider-Man photos. After that Spider-Man told Taina the story of how he got his powers. As Spider-Man finished telling his story he revealed to Taina that he was going to quit being a superhero because he allowed a medical lab to be destroyed during his last battle with Doctor Octopus. Taina pleaded with Spider-Man not to quit. However, Spider-Man told Taina that being a hero was too much responsibility. As Spider-Man was about to leave to go web swinging through New York City, Taina was able to convince Spider-Man to take her with him. Saving Spider-Man Spider-Man then took Taina to a rooftop and began showing off his agility. However, Spider-Man's spider sense went off and he told Taina to hide which she did. Spider-Man was then captured by Doctor Octopus and his new invention, the Octobot. Taina watched in secret as her hero was carried away by one of his greatest enemies. Maria was able to hide in a compartment in Doctor Octopus' van and travel to Dock Ock's hideout. When they arrived at the hideout Taina secretly watched as Doctor Octopus used his Neural Neutralizer Ray on Spider-Man which caused Spider-Man to lose his memory and he couldn't remember who he was. Doctor Octopus was then able to convince Spider-Man that they were partners in crime. As Taina left Dock Ock's hideout she approached a police officer and asked him for help saving Spider-Man. However, the police officer believed that she was a lost child and took her to the police department. However, Taina was able to sneak out of the police department and hide in a cab. As the cabbie, Mousie, entered the cab she saw Taina in the backseat and believed and told her to get out because Mousie believed that Taina was trying to steal a ride in her cab. However, Taina told Mousie that Doctor Octopus had kidnapped Spider-Man and brainwashed him. Mousie then agreed to help Taina save Spider-Man. Taina and Mousie then tracked down Spider-Man as he was breaking into a military base to steal a device called the Argon Matrix Laser for Doctor Octopus. Taina tried to convince Spider-Man not to steal the Argon Matrix Laser. However, Spider-Man stole it anyway, but Spider-Man helped Taina and Mousie escape the military base before the guards arrived. Taina then tracked Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus back to their hideout. Taina was able to help him remember who he was and Spider-Man attacked Doctor Octopus. Taina then got hold of the Octobot and began to control it and was able to capture Doctor Octopus. As Doctor Octopus was taken away by the police Spider-Man took Taina home. Spider-Man then told Taina that because of her he once again had faith in himself and was going to continue to be Spider-Man. Spider-Man then told Taina that if there was anything she wanted all she had to do was ask. Taina then asked to know who Spider-Man really was and Spider-Man took off his mask revealing himself to be Peter Parker. Taina then told Peter that he was the best friend she ever had and Peter replied that he felt the same way about her. She promised to keep Peter's secret for the rest of her life. Spider-Man then left Taina's room and thanked Taina for helping him regain faith in himself. In the comics Taina is based on a character from the comics called Timmy Harrison. Timmy Harrison was a young boy who idolized Spider-Man. Timmy was diagnosed with leukemia and only had a few weeks to live. When Peter Parker saw a newspaper article in the Daily Bugle about Timmy he went to visit him as Spider-Man. When Timmy met Spider-Man he was excited. Spider-Man then revealed to Timmy exactly how he got his powers. Timmy then showed Spider-Man his collection of pictures of him which he had cut out of the Daily Bugle. Timmy also showed Spider-Man some bullets he had dug out of a wall which was from when a robber fired at Spider-Man but missed him. As Spider-Man was about to leave Timmy stopped him and asked who he really was. To Timmy's surprise Spider-Man did just that. Before Spider-Man left Timmy told Spider-Man that he would keep his secret for as long as he lived. As a reference to the character Taina tells Spider-Man that she has a friend named Timmy. Appearances *Make a Wish *Attack of the Octobot Trivia *It is implied, though never directly stated, that Taina is dying of leukemia just like Timmy Harrison. **In Make a Wish, Taina tells Spider-Man that she "wants to go web swinging before" and Spider-Man cuts her off before she can presumably say die. **In Attack of the Octobot a sign that says Wish Come True Foundation for Terminally Ill Children is shown and it is implied that Taina's bedroom is in this building. Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Original characters